1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an information processing apparatus, and a program, a computer readable medium, and a method for searching for image data.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a digital camera, an object image is photographed by a solid-state imaging device, such as a charged coupled device (CCD) or the like, and image data of the object image is obtained and digitally recorded in a storage medium, such as a flash memory, and a memory card, which is built in the digital camera. Recently, a large-capacity storage medium has been developed, and one storage medium stores about 100 through 1000 files of image data. Generally, such image data stored in a storage medium is loaded into a memory of a computer, and is then edited and displayed.
Usually, the image data of an object image photographed by the above-described digital camera, is stored in the order of photographing in a memory of a computer or an optical storage medium, such as a CD, and a DVD. In this condition, it may require a lot of time and effort for an operator to arrange and search for image data of photographed images in the memory of the computer or the optical storage medium after photographing.
To address this problem, Published Japanese patent application No. 2001-78144 describes a digital camera and an image data storage method in which the arrangement of photographed image data after photographing is not required by designating in advance a storage area of the photographed image data in the digital camera. According to the technique described in Published Japanese patent application No. 2001-78144, additional information used for arranging the photographed image data is stored in a memory of the digital camera before photographing.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an information processing apparatus, and a program, a computer readable medium, and a method for easily searching for image data recorded on a storage medium.